


Hold On

by Pawthorn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Saw a few parallels for our green boy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawthorn/pseuds/Pawthorn
Summary: You hold on.You've never had a family. Never had people to watch out for you. To support you. To make you better than you thought you could be. To care.And so you hold on.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Hold On

You hold on.

You've never had a family. Never had people to watch out for you. To support you. To make you better than you thought you could be. To care.

And you do care, so very much. Each of them in their own way is so very precious.

And so you hold on.

To the whip that is your only source of power. Even as you feel torn apart by the strain, you hold fast to the giant, worm-like monster trying to devour and steal away your friends. It isn't much, but it's all you can do.

You hold on.

To the friend who has given you a new path and purpose. Even as he fights you, pulled away by a creature that only takes, that would take this man who means so much to you, because you took back the gift this friend gave you. You hold until your vision darkens and your hold is broken. It isn't enough.

You hold on.

To another dear one as she holds one dear to her. She is devoted, but so are you, and god or no god, you won't let her go without a fight. It's enough, this time.

You've never had a family, and sometimes it's terrifying. The weight of knowledge that your heart is no longer safely tucked away in your chest, behind bone and armor and disguises. Instead, it is vulnerable, out in the open, divided among six other terribly fragile souls, none any more capable of staying safe and out of trouble than you are.

You hold on.

Because now, you too hold portions of six beating hearts, each one a gift, handed to you by these amazing people you call your friends. The responsibility is immense, awesome and terrible in every way. They've chosen you. They're counting on you.

So you hold on.


End file.
